Freedom
by Y.Broechain98
Summary: The best flier in Equestria was kidnapped but is there hope for her? One-shot


Broken and discarded is how she sat on the cold floor on a winter night, after another customer had finally got what he wanted. He was ugly and fat but she had no choice since apparently she was "beautiful" enough to join the higher ranks where they at least had the opportunity to choose who they were going to please for cash. But she had brought in the most request so they kept her in lower ranks knowing that if some man with their "special class" saw her she would immediately be whisked away. According to to her owners, both Equestria and the Crystal Empire were known to have by far the most beautiful bred of meres and stallions that would be worth millions or more. Their great prize was the ruling sisters, Cadence, and Twilight but their magic was too powerful so no one ever took the chance to capture them.

She looked outside and saw the moon shining brightly. It had been 2 years since They captured her and sent her away from Equestria to work for these men. Her wings clipped and her freedom crushed. Her dignity was ripped away like her virginity, her pride had to be swallowed in order to stay alive. Wild and Free "Rainbow Dash" from Equestria had been tamed but replaced with the more submissive "Rainbow Scout".  
"Hey whore! You have a last minute costumer! He requested you and paid tons of money! So make him happy! He's part of special class so you better satisfy his every need! You have 15 minutes," she heard her owner called immediately she changed the dirty bed sheets to the special bed sheets kept in every room for moments like this. By time she finished she still had an extra 10 minutes so she decided to clean up a bit before the costumer arrived.

"Be good to him," her owner said to her as she obediently on the bed. She simply nodded still looking down at the ground. She heard the hoof beats of a stallion enter the room and the door slam shut.

"So this how low our fastest flyer in Equestria has fallen," he spoke, immediately hearing that familiar voice she looked up at him. There was the familiar light blue coat and navy blue mane, Soarin. Tears of happiness arose in her eyes, at the sight of him. Reaching out to her he had grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug and she let herself go.

After a two hours of nothing but cuddling and talking, it time for him to go but he refused to leave without her. "Come on Dash, your family is waiting for you," he held out his hand to her.

"What if they catches us! They'll kill you!," she said worriedly. "And they clipped my wings! I can't let you carry me the whole way back! What if they don't accept me!"

"Shhh. Calm down Dash," he smiled again. "  
They'll accept you. They've been waiting 2 years for you! Don't worry about me. Lets go home."

Rainbow Dash nodded as they walked down the hall and headed to the main office.

"WHAT!? Now good sir! I must inform you that she is not for sale! Are you sure you wouldn't want any of our beautiful beauties from our special selection?," he stuttered, not that she was surprised. This is exactly what They were afraid of was for someone with the money to be able to afford her. A rare Equestrian prize. It made her wonder if They thought she was beautiful what would they say about all her other friends whom she believed were far beyond better looking than she was.

"No, this one."

"Um...Let me go get my boss," he said before disappearing into the back getting the main man of house that had used her especially when he wasn't feeling satisfied using any other mere. To him she was the "best in the business" and didn't want to let her go.

"Absolutely not!," they heard Commander, her owner, roared. He came out the backroom, he seemed a bit angry but composed. "She's not for sale," he said bluntly grabbing her arm pulling her beside him.

"I wasn't asking for her price," Soarin said pulling Rainbow Dash back and behind him. "I said I'll take this one."

"And under what conditions do you suddenly think you can just take my property," Commander said as unicorn stallions appeared from thin air pointing their horns at him.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said No."

"You do realize who you're speaking to right?"

"Yes, Commander. Also known as the holder of the most exotic and beautiful ponies in the world," Soarin said calmly which shocked Rainbow Dash since he didn't even seemed fazed.

"Great. And since you know at least that much then I believe you know exactly what will happen if you do not hand her over in the next 32 seconds."

"Heh. Judging from your lack of knowing my position I guess you failed to realize who you're speaking to," said Soarin.

"Who are you then?"

"I am Soarin of Equestria. Second-in-command of the Wonderbolts, I work under Princess Celestia and if you do not hand over then we'll have not choice but to tear down this facility brick by brick."

"What do mean by WE'LL?"

"Rainbow Dash!," she turned around seeing her friends standing at the entrance. Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Spike. And ran up to hug them. Commander's anger was beyond him.

"There's is more soldiers outside. One wrong move and this place gets torn apart," Soarin said walking off, "Oh! And a little message from Princess Celestia. If you or your little ridiculous army ever even dare get near Equestria again she is not afraid to spill blood. Got it. Lets go," he finished as they all left the building.


End file.
